Civeal
|connectedresources = }} Civeal is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 349 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Civeal work diligently to produce Lumber and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Civeal is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Civeal to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Civeal allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Civeal believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Civeal will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The Early Days In the beginning of the days of Civeals starts the nation dealt with much of nothing. Land was bought and infra was kePTat a low. It wasn't till the R&R steeped in and offered aid to the nation that they grew and surpassed 1k. This was what helped the nation enter their first war, a simple tech raid. The tech raid was against a small nation and Civeal simple declared peace and waited. After a day attacks began. The raid was a success in the end and the nation prospered through the success surpassing 2k. Little did they know that a Great War was about to begin. This war was the war which began Operation Jameson Takedown. A Civeal conflict that will prove to be a challenge. Operation: JT When the Unjust War began Civeal responded to R&R quickly and entered the war. For the first two days the nation preapared by increasing their soldiers and airforce. By the third day of the war the began a war against a nation known as Jameson. This nation was weak compared to Civeal and awfully stubborn. In the end of the day with some help Civeal attacked with great force and damage him like a gaint enemy crab. This though only would hurt relations with Civeal and Norden Verein. See a nation know only as Repubblica Fascista attacked the nation destroying infature to every bit. The nation tried to get Jameson to surdender but the conflict only increase with threats to be nuked. Civeal decided to once again focus on tring their best to destroy their opppenment. They hit the opposing nation with various crusiemissles and with many esscorted bombings. Although as the war raged on R&R had surrdender to the NoV and thus the war ended as if the nation had lost. After the war YOSHIREVOULTION declared the following to be his nations motto: "Peace is an option to any nation. It's a matter of whether if they accept that makes them Civil." Also in face of this small bittersweet retreat YoshiRevoultion changed the name of Operation Jameson Takeover to Operation: JT. It now could be interpreted as anything as Jameson's Takedown or Jameson Takeover. Better Times... During the time of Civeal's defeat they pushed 50 new tech, and even more infra. By the end of this time of peace the nation was back to its original status but then a update for the game was released making Civeal's army become over 3000 NS. It's power was regained. Of course the nation went back to its old R&R ways recruiting and now helping out it's Army in missions. Civeal has also expirence a large time amount of growth. With the money coming to the average man faster, and larger. The average income has been increased by $20. The army has gotten stronger, although due to the value of tech towards army had decreased and thus army strength has face a enormous drop. The nation slowly recover and is back to its old NS. Loyal to Orange On the month of November it was discovered plans of Civeal to leave R&R. The leaked info was later shown to be proven by a moron who was beaten with a stick. The leaders of Civeal came to a decision to make a statement in this matter that lead to YoshiRevoultion showing his love to orange and oranges.... Quote: It's Civeal's duty to pronounce their love to alliance of all kind but if we aren't planning to switch teams anytime soon to make sure other alliances are aware of this fact if Civeal was ever to leave the R&R. We love the R&R and after to speaking to fellow memember in R&R we want to put it out their. We have been very secretive about our mixed feelings and it's about time we share this love. Although now we are most certainly staying in the R&R we will probably always be Orange for life. Source: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=8325 Two months later the nation retreated from the alliance for 5 hours and came back with open arms. Hit hard by a small tech raid they continued on the path to greatness. The Secret Tech Stockpile Civeal in its first days back into R&R sold tech for a while. Despite knowing the effects of doing so they had a reason behind this. The government felt as if something was upon the CN world. They sold tech so they can quickly see if they could gain more cash from the deals to buy more tech. In the end of the day the nations did. With almost 7.5 mil in their government pockets they bought tech from several Academy members and began to stockpile. Their mission was so successful that it would help them for what was about to come. General Yashii heard of a small battle between GATO beginning this will soon beging the nations quest towards protecting their allies. "Never attack Orange. They will only squirt citrus at you."-General Yashi. And that they prepared to do. The Wars of Anarchy This has been Civeals first time in combat since they early days of the nation. Civeal was now fully developed and prepared to fight and attack. Little did the nation know anarchy would have occurred. After several attacks towards various nations of both alliances Civeal had a inner struggle. Citizens rebelled at the thought was going on in a nation that prides itself of being Civeal. The wars were called "The Wars of Anarchy". Each month during the FCO and CSN war Civeal feel into anarchy trying to remove YoshiRevoultion. YoshiRevoultion was almost assassinated during premiere of the movie "To be Civeal" a documentary on the history of Civeal and it's citizens. After the assassination attempt Yoshi was moved to a safe house where he was stuck lieing on his bed eating skittles. This lead to a month of the nation being in and out of Anarchy. In the safe house Yoshi had trouble managing the nation and communication was low. The soldiers soon returned home after Civeal had finally decided to back out of the war and just watch from the side lines. YoshiRevoultion was sadden it had to come down to this but there was not much his nation could do anymore and the constant risk of going back into anarchy was overwhelming. After going in and out of it the nation was better staying our war and taking some time to recover. The Time of Recovery As the nation was shocked that R&R had won the war Civeal had decided to back out of after anarchy the nation had learned that war can be interesting. During a speech YoshiRevoultion commented on his action: "I tried to do what my nation wants. They wanted peace and me dead. I hide and gave them their fun as I began to withdraw troops. If you think I was frighten, your correct I was but I still had a duty and that was to make Civeal demands become a reality, in the end of the day we won. Your dreams come true and for once so have mine." During this period Civeal once again decided to surpass 1000 land, had pass 15k NS and created a new capital into a safer area to protect the nation from poor environment. The Rebuilding efforts was a success and many a Civealian cheered. NpO vs. Civeal and Friends After various tribulations Civeal had grown into a large nation and had various friends. No long did the nation keep to itself but began to work on their diplomatic abilities with nations of ODN and R&R both alliances the Civeal nation had been in. Little did they know would be entering the GGA-Hyperion War. On the 13 of August at 11:30 CST the nation has declared upon 3 nations of NpO for their alliance R&R. This is one of the most influential alliance in game. Civeal has teamed up with the Croatian Republic and Beulah. During the battle Civeal took a heavy hit in a place they have never taken a hit before in. That was the Global Radiation Level, the war had become one of nukes. Any nation who had one fired them without care for anyone else. It had reach a all time high. Civeal's leader made a statement on said issue. Quote: In fact I came on at server update to learn current I am making less money off my people's taxes than what my bills are. I won't be shocked if the environment continues to go down like this during this war. I understand, we as nations never get to use nukes, but does that mean just because we are now given the chance to use them should we use them in such a way that with every 30 Minutes a nuke has to be launched. Source: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31552 As the war GRL reached for the time, however peace was declared within each alliance, and Civeal began recovering. As Civeal exited the war it began to prosper in both the arts, science, and education. This helped lead to the Civeal period know as the "Cookie Age", a period of peace and cookies. The Cookie Age Civeal entered it's Golden Age right after the war with NpO ended. During this age Civeal made many advancements. The econmy began to boom with the creation of the Yoshi cookie company. The Yoshi cookie company was the first real industry in Cvieal, before this a lot of jobs available just included farming or minning, but now Civeal really had something to fall back on. The Yoshi cookie company was founded by Yoshia Louia, owner of a wheat ranch. He grew up on the country side of Civeal. His family was very wealthy and genrous, oftentimes donating money to those who may require it more than they do. It was through this generiousity that he decided to go out and explore the world... and it was by this Yoshi discover the coco bean. On the arechiplogo a not-so-long distance of the wesy coast of Civeal, was where Yoshia would discover a great plant, which produced great food. The local tribal people help assist Yoshia cook and make what they call "Co-Cos", better known as cookies. Yoshia loved them, and when he was done with his voyages brought the plant, the coco bean which help produce it, to Civeal. The product of this great plant helped increase trade between Civeal and other nations so much that Civeal's first stock market was created. Other business also began to arise... The Yo-Designs Mario! Restaurants. and last but not least... Ninten-toys! Civeal also began to expand because of Yoshia's voyages. They had helped to increase the curiosty of the average CN citizen. Because of this expansion Civeal was had to create a Interstate system to ease the hassle of getting one place to another for the average Civeal citizen. Because of all these accomplishments Yoshia receive an honorary title from YoshiRevoultion in appercatiatation for all of whch he done. But every Golden Age must end... after almost a year of peace tensions had begun to arrise again in the world that is planet bob. These tensions leade to Civeal to bulk up and prepare for fighting... Tensions and the Karma War Coming Soon... Triva *Yoshi was leader of the Arcangles division back in his early days in R&R. *Yoshi left R&R out of fustration back in January, then came back in less than 5 hours (was in ODN at that time). *Yoshi was (and still is) the page for Gurn Blanston. *Yoshi was the Minster of Sily Walks for R&R 3 months *Yoshi helped create the R&R Lottery program in the Minster of Sily Walks Section of the R&R Boards External links *R&R Lottery: http://www.rnr-alliance.com/index.php?showtopic=12242